chaos_rp_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Knowie
Model A-006, named Knowie by Cheet, is a full original character in Chaos RP from cheetos192's very own series, Tales of the Celestials. Backstory and RP Role Prior to the RP, the Polygon Science & Technology Institute announced a support machine for Polygonomials. Their early builds were announced to be tested by Polygonomial Guard members, so Cheet would be receiving a model by the Institution. However, Cheet was taken inside the Knitterverse, the testing process began. One of Cheet's best friends, Octagon "Regent" Number 102, delivered Model A-06 to him via mail, however, the Knitter interfered said delivery process, properly delivering the robot to Cheet. Model A-06 was assembled by Susie and was properly activated by Cheet. In the RP, Knowie behaves as Cheet's supporting character, helping him and everyone who she considers to be a non-threat by utilizing her various tools. Additionally, Knowie is on her way to learn more about herself and how it feels to be alive. Personality Knowie is extremely friendly towards everyone when speaking. Due to her being a robot, her compassion is basic and is extremely transparent due to her AI. Knowie talks a lot due to the same transparency principle, making her being considered annoying, however, words from creatures like Calamitas seems to be slowly affecting her personality as she looks for ways to be less disliked by others, as the negative perceptions of creatures like Primrose seem to affect her performance. Now that she has improved herself, Knowie is more human-like and is less talkative than last time. Her compassion is also higher and can understand humor, allowing her to laugh. Knowie has a program that makes her unable to feel romantic love, making her consider flirting as plain compliments, as seen with Teddie. Despite this, she is very caring for Cheet. Powers, Weapons, Abilities and Fighting Style Powers and Abilities Knowie possesses a powerful scanner on her visor that allows her to learn physical attributes of other creatures, and detect any special conditions. She can also store this data in her personal storage, and can even share it with Cheet via a link only they can access. Knowie is extremely intelligent, being considered one of the most intelligent characters in the RP. She uses this intelligence to develop plans and utilize tools. Due to this, she is a fantastic problem-solver and can repair and build broken machines with common items. Like Cheet, Knowie has her own hover engine, allowing her to hover indefinitely and flight. Since she's lighter than Cheet, her hover engine allows her to move faster than her User. Since she's a machine, she requires no oxygen and can survive in space. If Knowie is damaged, she can effectuate a self-repair program that leaves her vulnerable, but if successful, she can almost fully repair herself. If Knowie is fully destroyed, her entire software is sent to Cheet so she can be rebuilt and retain her entire software. To sustain herself, Knowie recharges energy every night on her power station, although she can do this without her power station if she recharges using solar energy. Weapons Knowie holds her own laser rifle that is loaded with her own energy supply. Her rifle is stored within her, and unlike Cheet's weapons, Knowie's laser rifle can't be replaced at will, so it must be rebuilt via external building methods. Her laser rifle can shoot single but strong lasers or rapid-fire a barrage of weak lasers. Thanks to practicing, Knowie can also shoot a thin laser beam out of her rifle. Fighting Style Knowie has a ranged fighting style based around precision, using her laser rifle to keep her threats at bay. She focuses on slowly damaging her opponent until they are defeated, and uses her fast hover engine to dodge attacks. She plays mostly a support role in combat, and rarely fights on her own. Affiliations Knowie has one known affiliation: Polygon Science & Technology Institute - The organization that created Knowie and all Missy Knowledge Units. Relationships True Knowie True Knowie is a mysterious entity that was born from Knowie's Life Program and developed by Knowie's interactions with Calamitas and Karli. She acts as Knowie's personal and emotional guide. It was thanks to True Knowie that Knowie decided to embrace her Life Program and feel ready to return to Cheet. Despite this, Knowie doesn't know True Knowie much and has yet to fully understand her. Despite this, Knowie appreciates her help. Only Knowie can see True Knowie. Cheet Cheet is Knowie's User, and as such, Knowie has full loyalty to Cheet, aiding him in every possible way, even if it sometimes means leaving him alone. Cheet has a deep care for Knowie, admitting that he considers Knowie "his child". Knowie didn't see Cheet this way until True Knowie made her realize how their relationship is. Currently, Cheet and Knowie have a Father-Daughter relationship. Calamitas Calamitas is interested in Knowie and helped her feel better about herself alongside Karli. Knowie has questioned why Calamitas decided to challenge her, and why Calamitas was who decided when Knowie was ready, but she decided to trust Calamitas on that. They have parted ways for a while so Knowie could rejoin with Cheet. Trivia * cheetos192 has a big affection for Knowie. * In one of the non-canon side RPs, Chaosn't RP, Knowie is one of the most prominent characters there, being part of the production team and assists Ringo. Category:Characters Category:Flight Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Regeneration Category:Genius Intelligence